


Lifetime

by Greybin (TyunnieBFF)



Series: #10LastStars_withTXT [5]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Coffee Shops, Hurt Choi Yeonjun, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Rain, Regrets, Reminiscing, Sad, Sad Choi Yeonjun, Sad Memories, Short, Short One Shot, Songfic, Unrequited Love, hwo to make tag this sad fic, taejun, um idk?, what could could have beens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyunnieBFF/pseuds/Greybin
Summary: #10LastStars_WithTaejunA songfic based on Ben&Ben's Lifetime.Yeonjun reminiscing some happy yet regretful memories of his ‘What could have been’ in the confines of a coffee shop.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Series: #10LastStars_withTXT [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066694
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> The song:
> 
> YouTube - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oxsY8GvoQQE
> 
> Spotify - https://open.spotify.com/track/3X9c4tBzSdGhlO4Fx3WYgW

> _ Was there a lifetime waiting for us in a world where I was yours? _

Sometimes he goes back to that little bookstore in the corner of the street, he sits there by the window, watching as people walk by on the sidewalk. 

He’ll order two cups of coffee and two sets of toast; he’ll eat one and let the other grow to be cold. 

He’ll spend hours during the weekends, repeating the same cycle week after week.

Wishing to remember what it used to feel like

> _ Paper planes and porcelain _
> 
> _ Smell of rain through the window pane _

Sometimes he recalls how they first met, one random boy who needed coffee after pulling an all-nighter, the other a barista who works at a cursed hour shift. 

He remembers that sheepish smile, the black circles as he raps his order and sits down to replenish himself.

He remembers the other being adorned in a baby blue oversized sweater, sweater paws cupping his cup as he sips while watching the rain fall outside. 

He remembers the boy coming in almost every day, ordering the same cup of coffee and eventually adding a set of toast to his order.

And each morning he waits till he appears, and with each visit, he remembers something new.

> _ And the sight of you _
> 
> _ Oh, you were a good dream _

Like how he likes to pour two sachets of sugar into his drink, he has pretty big brown eyes and would only sit at the two-person booth next to the window alone.

He noticed the boy is quiet but his presence never goes unnoticed, some passing-by eyes would trail to his beauty. 

Mesmerized at how such a perfect being could exist in such a simple world. But he was too awkward to say hi, to ask for a name.

But a paper plane landed on his palms on a fateful day, he looked up and saw him smiling shyly.

**‘Kang Taehyun’** he reads it under his breath, “And can I know yours?” 

Suddenly the boy is right in front of his eyes, looking up to him with those dreamy eyes and for a second there he lost his breath. 

But he composed himself right after and gathered his voice to reply.

“I’m Choi Yeonjun”

> _ I was scared to lose you then _
> 
> _ But secrets turn into regret _

That was how they met, that was how two individuals became friends. 

A college undergraduate who brings shine and life to a barista’s cold dull life. 

Soon he finds himself sitting down with the boy on his weekend offs, sharing cups of coffee and plates of toasts as they talk, what little they had then Yeonjun savors every last bit of it.

He is no one special, just another fella walking the globe but Taehyun, ever so lovely who brings stories from his life in university who passionately talks to him about his dream to be a successful actor who will dominate the industry film.

The boy talks of the world and his life as if it were an adventure, a contrast to the quiet person he was before he stepped into Yeonjun’s life. 

Yeonjun would listen and remember each detail. Because Kang Taehyun is a splash of pain in his blank canvas life, a friend he never thought he could have.

> _ Buried feelings grow _
> 
> _ Oh, you were a good dream _

Which is why he speaks not of the blooming feeling in his chest. He doesn’t want to risk what they already have.

> _ Was there a lifetime waiting for us in a world where I was yours? _
> 
> _ Was it the wrong time, what if we tried giving in a little more _

Their friendship grew, the weekly coffee dates extended to hangouts at the local arcade and sometimes Yeonjun finds himself at the boy’s university theater shows. 

The boy gracefully takes over the stage with each character he carries, entrancing each eye in the audience on him.

But their favorite still remains, two boys, in the two-person table next to the window. 

Sharing their cup of coffee, while ushering their conversations in whispers. 

Most of the time, the weather is cold, almost raining but they have each other and that was enough.

But with Taehyun, his heart is always filled with warmth that he can never explain, a fire that blares brightly like how the boy shines on stage. 

He can spend all day staring at the beauty in front of him, who as he always remembered, rips two sachets of sugar for his coffee.

> _ To the warmth we had before? _

“Hyung, have you ever been in love?”

The question came so suddenly that day, he had no idea what to say. Yeonjun spends his whole life living a normal, almost robotically plain life. 

Taehyun is the one who brought the colors; the edges and splashes are all there because of him.

“I think so, yes I have” the younger boy, then straightened his posture, looking up to Yeonjun with a sort of awe that is almost like childlike wonder. 

“What’s it like?”

An innocent question, but to Yeonjun so much more. 

How can he say how it feels without mentioning it’s the way the big sweaters fit his small frames or the way his smaller hand feels perfect in his? 

How can he express something to the object of his affection, who sees him as no more than another friend, how love feels like?

When it's him who Yeonjun is in love with.

“It feels……like home”

> _ Tangled with another's eyes _
> 
> _ Never mind, you were never mine _

Yeonjun saw him at the mall a couple minutes away from his apartment, a wide sweet smile on his lips yet directed at another. 

He sees the pink on his cheeks, the shy way he leans his head on the other’s shoulder.

Because Yeonjun has always learned to notice, to remember each little detail of the boy.

Those soft hands are in someone else’s, his gaze holds a different kind of softness as he looks up to the other boy. 

A fondness that is similar to how Yeonjun looks at him.

He saw them together, the joy on their faces, and couldn’t help but feel bitter at the sight. 

But he knows, he shouldn’t, Taehyun is a friend.

He has, and will always be just a friend.

> _ Glimpse of me and you _
> 
> _ Oh, you were a good dream _

“Hyung, remember when I asked if you’ve ever been in love and how it feels to be in love?” 

The day was particularly colder, winter is near and Taehyun adds a beanie to his usual getup of sweaters and hoodies. 

“Yeah? Why?”

“I think…. no, I’m certain now, I know how that feels….it does feel like home” the boy gleefully adds, eyes sparkling with adoration. 

“Oh really? Who’s the lucky person?” and somewhere inside he screamed _‘me’_ but he knows it's not.

“A literature major from my uni, Choi Soobin. I…. I really do love him” for someone who learns how to fake emotions, Taehyun is someone who is so sincere with his words. 

He said the name with nothing but pure love.

“That’s great”

> _ Was there a lifetime waiting for us in a world where I was yours? _
> 
> _ Was it the wrong time, what if we tried giving in a little more? _

Taehyun came by the shop a lot less, but he still showed up for their weekend coffee meetup. 

And even if Yeonjun’s heart harshly scolds him for doing this to himself, harboring feelings for someone who he can never have. He still does.

Because you can only do nothing but fall in love, especially when it's someone so special like Kang Taehyun. 

Even if he doesn’t see what Yeonjun has grown for him, having him in his life was enough.

Of course, that is a lie he tells himself each time he sees the boy. 

Who grins at him whenever they meet, loyally calling him _‘hyung’_ as he always does, sipping coffee with him as they talk.

Sometimes he wondered, was he ever something to Taehyun as how the boy is to him? 

Would something have changed if only he had been braver to take the risk? 

Maybe it would be them who are walking hand in hand down the street, sharing boba teas instead of coffee.

Maybe they could’ve been more than strangers who became friends over caffeine.

> _ I'd spend a lifetime waiting in vain just to go back to the way we were before _
> 
> _ Was it the wrong time, what if we tried giving in a little more _
> 
> _ To the warmth we had before? _

“Taehyun ah, I think I’m wrong” he mutters alone to himself while staring at the other untouched cup of black liquid on the table in front of him. 

A heavy sigh escapes his lips, the boy stopped meeting him altogether now. 

He had gone to further his studies overseas.

The cold corner of the coffee shop is colder than ever without his warmth, he still texts Yeonjun occasionally, reminding Yeonjun he could never forget his hyung who is like a best friend to him even if their relationship period is not that long.

“Love does feel life home…...but it also feels like the coldest blizzard when that home is lost” 

His mind buzzes with Taehyun’s words from their last call, silent tears trailing down his face again this week, just like every other week before.

“Yeonjun hyung it’s really funny y’know? Cause back then, I had a crush on you which was why I approached you with the paper plane, but I guess you didn’t feel the same way. Now whenever I think of it, I just think how silly I was that time. I’m glad we’re friends though; I’m forever grateful that you’re a part of my life”

> _ Is there a lifetime waiting for us? _
> 
> _ All this time, I have been yours _


End file.
